


Seeing Red

by silkinsilence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence





	Seeing Red

The windows were thrown wide and the night was cold, but it might as well have been a sauna inside. Azula always gave off copious amounts of heat, but now the temperature of her skin was sizzling, almost burning to the touch. Mai might have cried out, but she had grown slowly acclimated to it, more and more heat little by little...that was how Azula was, pleasure and pain.

The princess was on top, as usual, the color of her lips smeared. She had left red marks on Mai's skin, kisses reminiscent of blood. She smiled before diving in for another assault; breaking apart Mai's cool facade was the most gratifying conquest in the world. Seeing the ordinarily quiet girl's head thrown back, sweat beading along her neck, made the hunger grow and grow inside of Azula. She leaned back down and sucked the flesh of Mai's throat, rewarded with a moan. Mai's fingers redoubled their grip in Azula's hair. Her eyelashes flickered but stayed closed.

Azula's mouth moved lower, her teeth latching onto a brown-pink nipple, and she was rewarded as Mai's breath grew more and more ragged.

The princess's hand was busy between Mai's legs, two fingers exploring inside of her while her thumb grazed gently, teasingly, over Mai's clit. The victim of this torturous pleasure bucked her hips, desperately trying to force Azula into moving her hand _harder, faster..._

Azula didn't play games. She withdrew her hand entirely. Her fingers left soft, feather-light strokes on the inside of Mai's thighs. The older girl should have known better than to try to force anything. She would receive her due at Azula's bidding when Azula permitted. It was all in Azula's hands, everything under her control. In this small world, she was ultimate, the most heady aphrodisiac of all.

Mai was experienced enough with this to know what Azula wanted, but she flared her nostrils and refused to speak. If Azula wanted her to beg, she'd have to ask for it, at least...

"Well?" Azula's hand _accidentally_ brushed Mai's clit, and she was rewarded with a tremulous shudder. "Everything all right, Mai?" She lowered her lips to suck Mai's breast again. This elicited a growl from the older girl.

"Just fine," she said through gritted teeth. Mai wasn't going to give in. Not even as Azula's fingers gently teased her lips, staying just short of penetrating her again.

"Am I better at this than Zuko?" It was said lightly, laughingly, but Mai wondered whether it was an honest question. Suddenly Azula's fingers were burning hot, such sudden stimulation that Mai bucked her hips once more.

"I don't know!" How could she compare the two, when Zuko was always so patient, so gentle, never moving without asking her first? In lovemaking as in so many other things, the two siblings were diametrically opposed. Azula took what she wanted, drawing the answers forward with teasing and manipulation...a fact Mai was reminded of when the princess's fingers started moving again, rubbing Mai's clit in circles.

"Am I? Am I?" Azula whispered the question over and over again into Mai's neck, continuing the relentless assault. Mai's fingers tightened in her princess's hair, her brow furrowed, and all of her muscles tightened, the sure signs that she was close to her peak. But just then, just as Mai found herself almost over the edge, Azula's fingers stopped moving altogether?

"Am I?" Mai could feel the princess's smile on her throat. All thoughts of Zuko were gone. All rational thought was gone. There was just the pounding between her legs and the desperate desire to be satiated.

"...Yes."

Azula relented, moving her fingers once more, and Mai came with a gasp, drawing tightly in on herself and then collapsing, spread-eagled, on the covers.

"You guys always have fun without me!"

Whether Ty Lee had knocked or not, neither of them could say, but now the acrobat was poised in the doorway, a disapproving frown on her lips and her hands on her hips as she surveyed them, naked Mai lying tangled with the sheets while the fully-clothed Azula sat over her.

"You're always welcome," Azula said, a smirk adorning her lips once again.

"Well!" Ty Lee skipped over, joining them on the vast bed. "I can't turn down an invitation like that, especially when you look so tense, Azula!"

The princess was resistant at first when Ty Lee pushed her back into the pillows, but she trusted her. Soon Ty's fingers were pulling her shirt over her head, then diving underneath the waistband of her pants, and then...

Azula's head fell back into her pillows when a soft tongue nudged its way between her legs. The relative coolness of Ty's mouth compared to the heat of her skin was heavenly, and soon Azula had placed a hand on her acrobat's head, a firm guider, while her other reached out to grab handfuls of the silken sheets.

Mai, recovered, crawled up to join them. Eager to repay Azula's previous torture, she latched onto the princess's breasts, suckling and ravishing them until moans were slipping from Azula's throat. She tossed her head back and forth, overcome by sensation, her body on fire from head to toe. Every nerve ending was alive, every vein filling with flame until she felt as if she'd explode. Ty's insistent tongue between her legs, knowledgeable of every weak point Azula possessed, and Mai's skilled fingers and mouth were working together to undo her.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, and euphoria blossomed through Azula as blue fire burst from between her lips. She moved her hips in slower and slower circles before falling limply into the sheets.

"Oops," Ty Lee said, withdrawing from between her princess's legs to stare up at the singed bed hanging. Azula waved a lazy hand.

"Please. I'll replace it. Let the servants wonder."


End file.
